Suspicions
by Hannah Holt
Summary: *COMPLETED* This is the second part of a trilogy! (*FIRST PART IS CALLED FLASHBACKS, READ THAT FIRST*) R&R Appreciated! Thanks!
1. Arriving In Paris

Suspicions  
  
1 Ch. 1 – Arriving in Paris  
  
"I don't like flying on muggle transportation, Hermione…" Ron was turning green, as the plane started moving towards the ground.  
  
"You'll have to feet on the ground in five minutes, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  
  
"Flight 229 is now landing, please remain seated until we come to a complete stop and then exit the plane in an orderly manner. Thank you for flying with us! Have a great day!" The flight attendant's voice came out over the intercom system.  
  
Hermione stepped out into the busy airport hallway and look around. Everywhere there were signs and the halls were overly crowded.  
  
"Ron, I think we go this way…" Hermione pointed down the hallway towards the escalators. "Baggage should be down there."  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm just glad to be back on the ground again." Ron gave a sigh of relief and followed Hermione.  
  
Twenty minutes later Ron was trying to explain the to the taxi driver where they were headed. Unfortunately, the taxi driver only spoke French and before Hermione had arrived (she had been to the ladies' room) Ron ended up yelling of frustration.  
  
"We… want… this hotel." Ron pointed at it in the brochure. The taxi driver looked up at him very confused and shrugged. "THIS HOTEL! It isn't that hard… sheesh!"  
  
"Ron, honey, what's going on?" Hermione came up behind them and smiled politely to the driver.  
  
"This… man… doesn't know a word of English!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Calm down… Nous voudrions aller cet hotel." Hermione shot an If-you- had-waited-for-me look at Ron and smiled politely again to the driver.  
  
"Oh oui, désolé pour le malentendu." (Oh yes, sorry for the misunderstanding) The taxi driver took the bags Hermione had in her hands and put them in the trunk while she and Ron climbed into the backseat of the car.  
  
"If you had just waited, yelling wouldn't have been involved." Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
"Well, If I had known he didn't speak English, which everyone should, then I wouldn't have even tried." Ron, still red with anger and frustration, looked out the window.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of a large hotel.  
  
"Ce sera douze cinquante, merci. Ayez un beau jour!" (That will be twelve fifty, thank you. Have a nice day!) Ron paid the taxi driver, and unloaded the trunk. Hermione stepped into the hotel lobby and looked around. It had luxurious chandeliers and dark red carpeting. The front desk and walls were all made of marble.  
  
"No wonder this is the most expensive hotel in Paris…" Ron muttered under his breath, also looking around at the extraordinary decorations.  
  
"We'll check in then go out to eat." Hermione started towards the front desk with Ron close behind her with the entire luggage.  
  
"We're reserved for the honeymoon suite…" Hermione wiped a hair out of her face and looked at the person behind the counter.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. George Fionale?"  
  
"Um… not exactly. Mr. And Mrs. Ron Weasley?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Hold on one minute ma'am. I'll search the computer." The employee said with a heavy French accent. The person behind the counter typed some things, clicked frantically, and looked back at Hermione. "We can not seem to find your reservations…"  
  
"But we paid in advanced…" Ron spoke up leaning on the counter now.  
  
"Do you have your receipt?" Ron searched his pockets.  
  
"Crap! I knew I left something!" Ron looked very, very frustrated.  
  
"Ron, calm down, I'll take care of this." Hermione turned to look at the employee again. "Do you have any available rooms?"  
  
"Well, not currently."  
  
"Where's the nearest hotel?" Ron asked becoming more frustrated by the minute.  
  
"Two blocks."  
  
"Thank you." Ron grabbed the luggage and stormed out the door, Hermione following close behind.  
  
"It's okay. We'll just get another room." Hermione took some bags from Ron, who was still red.  
  
"I can't believe they didn't get our reservations!! I paid five hundred muggle dollars for that room in advance and they don't even have our names down in that stupid… thing they call a computator or whatever!!" Ron flagged down an oncoming taxi.  
  
"Well, this isn't the best time to be correcting you, but it's called a computer…" Hermione put her bags in the trunk of the taxi.  
  
"Thank you, now I know yet another muggle word." Ron sighed and opened the door for his wife.  
  
"Ron, keep it down. The taxi driver could hear you."  
  
"They're too stupid to know what a muggle is referring to." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ron, it's our second honeymoon. You need to be in a good mood." Hermione tucked a piece of his flaming red hair behind his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermy… it's just that… Five hundred dollars down the drain." Ron sighed, but smiled at Hermione.  
  
"À l'hôtel le plus proche, s'il vous plaît." (To the next Hotel, please.) Hermione said to the waiter then looked at Ron again who was still a light shade of pink.  
  
Arriving at the next hotel and getting the largest room there was they hiked up the three sets of stairs with all their baggage and headed down the corridor to their room.  
  
"I told you we'd get a hotel room." Hermione cast a half smile at Ron.  
  
"You're always right. That's the only bad thing about you as my wife." Ron smiled at his wife.  
  
"Oh, so now it's a bad thing to have married the most famous lawyer in the United States and the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts' History."  
  
"It's scary to think that there is a perfect person in this world and I'm married to her." Ron, still smiling, stopped in front of their hotel room and got out the key to open the door. After twenty unsuccessful times with the key, the light on the door finally turned green and the door was unlocked.  
  
The room's walls were a shade of tan and the double bed, located under the large window on the opposite wall of the door, had a dark blue comforter with white pillows. There were nightstands on both sides of the beds with lamps atop them. There was a desk on one wall and on the other was a TV on a large dresser. The bathroom was immediately to the left from the door and it had a large bathtub/shower and an extremely large full-length mirror. And a closet was located to the immediate right of the door.  
  
"Wow, not bad." Hermione set the bags on the bed and turned around to head for the bathroom.  
  
"Where do you want to go tonight?" Ron set his bags down at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I was thinking some place kind of fancy. I bought this new dress that I'd love to wear…" Hermione yelled from the restroom.  
  
"Does that mean I have to wear my tux?" Ron sighed and collapsed on the bed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Of course." She smiled at him.  
  
"Joy…" He smiled back teasingly. He stood up and walked toward her. "How about our first kiss in Paris, the city of romance?"  
  
"It's almost five, I'll be getting ready if you need me." Hermione walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"I guess that's a no…" He smiled at the door that had been shut in his face. 


	2. Love Is In The Air

1.1 Ch. 2 – Love is in the Air  
  
"Now where did you say you got that dress from again?" Ron asked looking Hermione up and down in the taxi. Hermione was wearing a tube top black dress that sparkled and flared towards the bottom of the long skirt. She had her hair up in a bun and ringlets let lose around her face.  
  
"I got it at some muggle place named um… what was it? Greensmith's? Silversmith's? No, that's not it…" Hermione put her hand to her chin and looked in deep thought for a few moments, "Oh yes! Goldsmith's."  
  
"And how much did you pay for it?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Hermione leaned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Yes," Ron said, avoiding the urge to kiss her while trying to be stern and stubborn. "Well, you'll find out on our next bill." Hermione smiled sweetly then looked out the window. They had arrived at the famous Paris restaurant for wizards and witches, Le Tigre Caché (hidden to muggles, witches and wizards only of course). Ron jumped out of the car to open the door for Hermione. They walked arm in arm through the shop covering the front and through the front doors of the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to Le Tigre Caché. Party of two?" the server asked.  
  
"Yes." Ron and Hermione followed the Maître dè to a table with a dark blue tablecloth and a lit candle in the middle. The table was located next to a large window with the quarter moon shining through. Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione and she cast a small smiled toward him. They were handed menus and the Maître dè walked away.  
  
"Wow, all of this looks really good." Ron was gazing at the menu and practically drooling on himself. "Steak sounds good." Hermione was gazing out at the stars. "Not hungry?"  
  
"It's just like you to come to a place like this and only think about the food." Hermione sighed but looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"How could you not think about food in this place? It's called a restaurant for a reason." Ron smirked and started browsing the menu again.  
  
"I chose here because it's so… romantic." Hermione sighed again and looked out the window again. Ron started to reply, but something hit him in the back of the head and pudding went everywhere.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!" The woman exclaimed. She had bumped into Ron and pudding was all over his head now.  
  
"Really… it's okay… Brenna!?" Ron sounded startled and started wiping the pudding off his head.  
  
"Ron??" The woman, Brenna, obviously, exclaimed. Ron jumped up and hugged her. (This of course causing a scene in the quiet restaurant.)  
  
"Brenna, you know my wife, Hermione, from school." Ron nodded his head toward Hermione, who was now standing. Hermione shook Brenna's hand. "This is Brenna Waters. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Brenna. How could I forget?" Hermione half-smiled at the woman. "Didn't you two date or something when we were all 6th years?"  
  
"Yes! That's right." Brenna smiled innocently at Hermione.  
  
"Brenna, would you like to join us for dinner?" Ron asked looking at Brenna intently. Brenna was around 5'8" with platinum blonde hair, a huge chest, and crystal blue eyes. 'Great. The first night on our second honeymoon we run into an ex-girlfriend. Just great.' Hermione thought to herself as she took her seat again.  
  
"Ron, I'm not sure. It looks like you and Hermione were having a dinner for two until I spilled pudding on your head." She flashed her very large, white teeth towards Ron and he laughed. 'Even better, she flirts without knowing it.'  
  
"Hermione, it's fine, right? We're old friends. It's not everyday you run into a person you haven't seen in over ten years." Ron smiled sweetly at Hermione.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said as politely as she could and started to gaze out of the window again.  
  
An hour and a half of reminiscing and catching up was done and it was around 7:30 when Brenna finally stood up after finishing her rib special.  
  
"I better go. Ron, I'll see you later. Hermione, it was nice to see you again after such a long time." She took Hermione's hand and shook it.  
  
"Brenna, give me your phone number and we'll go out sometime in the next week?" Ron smiled his cheesy smile and stood up to say goodbye. Brenna wrote down her hotel, and phone number on a napkin and handed it to Ron who put it in the inside pocket of his tux. Ron and Brenna hugged then said their good byes.  
  
Ron sat down again (he had mopped the pudding off his head and his hair was still wet.) "Well, what a coincidence." Hermione sighed and looked out the window again. (Like she had been doing all night.) "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just our honeymoon is turning into a school reunion." Hermione tucked a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." He stroked her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I bet you don't even remember our anniversary is this week," she said still looking out the window.  
  
"Of course I did. I promise, it will be just me and you for the next couple of days." Ron took her hand and looked out the window too. He looked back at her again. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Are you sure Brenna would be okay with it?" Hermione half smiled at him and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"You have no need to be jealous of her." Ron took her hand and led her onto the dance floor with the piano music in the background.  
  
"But you know it's in my job description as your wife to play 'the jealous wife.'" Hermione smiled at him as they danced. 


	3. Suspicious Acts

Ch. 3 – Suspicious Acts  
  
Going to sleep around three in the morning, Hermione was just now beginning to wake up when she saw a note posted on the lamp on her side of the bed. She picked up the note and read it aloud to herself.  
  
"I've gone to get some things, be back in a short while. Love, Ron."  
  
"Hmm… Well if he can go buy things by himself, than I can go get something for myself." She smiled to herself. 'Where to first?' After putting on khaki shorts and a three-quarter length yellow shirt, she threw her hair in a loose ponytail and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione headed towards the coffee shop down on the corner of the street, looking around to see if she could spot Ron anywhere near. She spotted a red headed man sitting at a café on the other end of the street, and she automatically thought it was Ron since, after all, there weren't many red heads in Paris. As she got closer she noticed it wasn't Ron and turned around to walk back towards the coffee shop.  
  
"Ce qui vous aimez aujourd'hui le ma'am?" (What would you like today, ma'am?) The person behind the counter at the coffee shop asked her.  
  
"Je voudrais un cappuccino de mocha avec un bon nombre de crème et de  
  
sucre." Hermione ordered a Mocha Cappuccino with extra cream and sugar and took a seat at a small table in the outside of the small shop with her book, Pride and Prejudice, in her hand.  
  
A good two hours had passed and Hermione had finished her book and gotten up to throw away her empty coffee cup when she spotted another red head across the street at the bakery. At once she noticed a platinum blonde that looked much to an extent like Miss Brenna Waters herself sitting across from him. 'I wonder what the lovely Miss Waters is doing with MY husband…' She couldn't decide if she wanted to go up and join the two or watch at a table behind them, out of view. 'Maybe, if I buy a French magazine to look at, I'll just go to the hotel and forget that they even saw each other and Ron will come in and we can go sightseeing.'  
  
She bought a French version of Good Housekeeping (Bon Ménage) and headed back for their hotel room.  
  
~*~  
  
A good two hours later, Hermione started to really wonder where Ron was and whom he was with was even more of a suspicion. As she set the magazine down on her nightstand, she dragged herself off the bed to shower and blow dry her hair.  
  
The shower cleared Hermione's thoughts and she was getting dressed to go out to lunch when the hotel door slid open and Ron stepped in.  
  
"Hello, Honey." Ron smiled at Hermione. "I didn't mean to take so long."  
  
"What have you been doing all day?" Hermione asked looking at Ron trying to make him feel quilty.  
  
"Not much. Walking around. I really didn't want to go without you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping. Anyway, where are we going for lunch? I'm starving!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes skyward and started to apply her makeup. 'Don't tell him you saw him with her and maybe he'll just say he was with her and you won't have to put him on a guilt trip.' Hermione sighed at this thought and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Let's go to Le Gril De Macaronis and get some food. Okay, honey?" She hated saying the last part, but she couldn't be too cold about it. After all, they were just talking, right?  
  
"Sounds great. After that we'll go on a long walk, I've found a great spot on a high hill that I found while I was erm… out today." Ron put on his shoes.  
  
"Oh, sounds great." Hermione didn't sound too thrilled because he probably found this spot with Miss Waters. Ron opened the door for his wife and they headed down to the restaurant. 


	4. In The Morning

Ch. 4 – In The Morning  
  
Ron had done everything in his power to make his wife feel better. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He had a feeling it was that he had been out all morning without her. After they went to their restaurant for lunch he had taken her on a long hike and they had sat for hours discussing everything from the children to Harry and Ginny. They had walked slowly back to the hotel room and ordered room service: champagne, oysters, and chocolate.  
  
Hermione woke up and looked over at her sleeping husband and decided to get up and go on with out him this time to see how he felt about being left alone for an entire morning. After getting dressed into blue jean shorts and a lime green tank top, Hermione headed out for the bookstore to pick up some French material on the law or maybe a romance novel or two. She picked out a nice large romance novel and the U.S. newspaper.  
  
Settling down at a table at the small coffee shop she had been at yesterday, she got her romance novel and started to read. She glanced up a few times thinking Ron would come after her, but for a long while there was no such luck. She was about twenty pages from the end of her 462-page novel when she spotted Brenna buying a newspaper across the street. 'At least she's not with MY husband.' Hermione smiled to herself and buried her nose back in the book. After she had finished the book she glanced up again to see Brenna's very, very blond hair sitting inside the deli located inside the bookshop. 'Be nice, go talk to her.'  
  
Hermione stood up and brushed off the crumbs she had dropped while eating her morning pastry and started to walk towards the deli. She entered through the main front door of the bookshop and started walking towards the deli when she spotted who Brenna was sitting with. None other than Ron Weasley himself. 'RON!' Hermione could feel the boiling flames coming from somewhere inside of her and she stormed out of the deli/bookshop without them even knowing she had been there.  
  
Later that afternoon Ron walked up the hotel steps to his room to see if Hermione was there. As he opened the door, he peered around. 'No sign of Hermione. This is great. I've lost my wife in Paris. Might as well take a shower.' He stepped into the shower a good ten minutes later and while he was washing his hair he heard the hotel door open. "Hermione!" Ron yelled from the shower trying to grab a towel from the rack next to the shower. Drying himself off, he walked out to greet his wife.  
  
"Hello, honey." He said as he saw her, but he had seen she'd been crying. And he was definitely getting the silent treatment. "What did I do now?" Still no answer. He sat down next to his wife and put his arm around, she stood up and walked towards the window and peered down at the street below.  
  
"Obviously, you need some space. I'm going out then."  
  
"Oh, no you aren't." Hermione turned to look at her husband.  
  
"Oh, then where am I going, dear?" Ron smiled at his wife thinking she had made plans of staying in the hotel for a reason.  
  
"Don't smirk at me like that, but you are NOT going anywhere." Hermione started to walk towards the bathroom, but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me why you're mad at me." Ron looked pleadingly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"It's not that I'm mad at you…" Hermione couldn't seem to think of an excuse, she wanted to catch him with Brenna just one more time before there was a scene. "It's woman things. You wouldn't understand." That was the first thing that came to her mind, even though it wasn't at all true.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well then what do you have planned for tonight?" Ron asked and smiled at her again.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione started for the bathroom again once he had let go of her arm.  
  
"I love you, Ron." She didn't know she'd said it, but she turned around and kissed him.  
  
Before she knew it, it was morning. 


	5. Caught Red-Handed

Ch. 5 – Caught Red Handed  
  
Hermione awoke and rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand. '8:30… We better get going.' She rolled back over to nudge Ron awake when she noticed he wasn't there. 'Great. Ron Weasley, MIA for the third time.' She climbed out of bed and put on her pajama pants and a large t-shirt and stumbled her way into the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm just as pretty as Brenna. Aren't I?" Hermione studied herself in the mirror. "I wonder where that man is now." Hermione started to wash her face and she looked on the bathroom counter.  
  
Good morning, my love-  
  
I've gone for a long walk. I shall be back shortly, wait for me in the room.  
  
Loving you always,  
  
Ron  
  
"Yeah… Right." Hermione rolled her eyes and started to put her make-up on. Slipping on blue jean capris and a pink tank top, she slipped out of the hotel room. Jogging down the stairs to get some coffee and a donut, she decided to go into the gift shop and buy some postcards to send to Ginny and Harry.  
  
After buying four cards, (one to her parents, one to Ginny and Harry, one to the Weasleys', and one to the kids who were staying with Arthur and Molly Weasley) Hermione headed towards the main lobby to grab some breakfast. She was running to grab some de-caf when she spotted a red head on the opposite side of the lobby talking to a platinum blonde. 'Oh yeah, Ron. Long walk, huh?'  
  
She stormed over and before she could sneak up on Ron she heard small parts of their conversation.  
  
"We must keep this from her… If she finds out I'm in trouble. Major trouble."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell…" Brenna looked up to see Hermione storming over and her eyes got very large. Ron noticed and turned around abruptly.  
  
"Hermione!" He stood up; she was still coming full force. 'To slap him now or to punch her… which first?' "What a… erm… nice surprise!"  
  
"Ron, I don't know what the hell is going on, but before I hit one of you, you better explain!" Ron grabbed a chair from the next table and pulled it up to theirs.  
  
"Sit down, please, honey." Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"Don't you call me honey, you… jerk."  
  
"We were just talking! That's all! You've got to believe me. Right Brenna?" Ron looked up at Brenna to find her smiling maliciously at Hermione. Brenna had always been jealous of Hermione for marrying Ron and this was the perfect time to get her back.  
  
"Right…" Brenna looked off still looking mischievous.  
  
"I can't believe you. I've seen you 'talking' for THREE days! What time did you leave?" Hermione asked, still glaring at Ron.  
  
"Around seven. That doesn't matter. She was just telling me um… which sites to see!" Ron exclaimed looking extremely nervous on whether Hermione would believe him or not.  
  
"Yeah, okay, right. Do you take me for some sort of idiot?!?" Hermione yelled, standing up again.  
  
"Honey, you've got to believe me…" Ron's voice trailed off because he noticed Brenna and Hermione staring at each other. 'If looks could kill.' Ron thought to himself. Hermione ran towards the stairs again, Ron right after her. "Wait, Hermione!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. Hermione took the back of her hand to slap it across his face.  
  
"Don't you EVER call me Honey again, Sweetheart!" Hermione raced up the stairs, crying. Ron followed her up the stairs, still stunned that she had slapped him. Running towards the door, Hermione fumbled with her hotel key. Three tries and it slid open. Ron came up right behind her.  
  
"I swear, nothing happened!" Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione. She slammed the door shut with his nose just inches from the wood.  
  
"Okay… she's pissed." He muttered under his breath. 


	6. Further Arrangements

Ch. 6 – Further Arrangements  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, sobbing. 'Is it because she's prettier than me, is it the boobs?' She grabbed another tissue and collapsed onto the bed again. 'I can't believe He would do that to me!'  
  
The door opened suddenly. Hermione rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and shut it quietly. "Hermy… it's just me. I promise to you…" He saw her sobbing on the bed he went to go comfort her. "I do love you, you know that Hermione. I always have and I always will. I swear all I've been doing with Brenna is… well I can't tell you."  
  
"Just leave me alone, Ron!" Hermione screamed and started to cry again. "How could you do this to me? We've been married for almost twelve years now!" Hermione blew her nose and looked up at her husband with red, tear- stained eyes.  
  
"I swear, Hermione! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ron leaned down to stroke Hermione's cheek, but she turned away.  
  
"I've seen you with her three different times and we've only been here for four days!" Hermione ran to the bathroom to throw away all of her tissues.  
  
"What happened to the trust we had?" Ron asked following his wife, cornering her in the bathroom.  
  
"Trust? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! I've seen you the past two times and I convinced myself not to run up and hit that girl and now your standing there yelling at me about Trust????" Hermione looked puzzled and confused, but still determined to win this fight.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I cant believe you would think I would cheat on you with… Brenna of all people!" Ron exclaimed and sat down on the bed. "Give me one chance to make up for it. I promise, you'll see why I've been spending so much time with her. I promise, Hermione…" Ron reached out and took her hand. She tried to pull it back but he held it and stood up next to her by the window.  
  
"Tonight… that's it. If I see her one more time, I might cause a scene…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she sniffled.  
  
"Okay, go get dressed in your best dress. I've got a surprise for dinner tonight." Ron smiled at his wife and he couldn't tell, but she thought she had half smiled at him, too. 


	7. The Surprise

Ch. 7 – The "Surprise"  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. Where'd you find that dress?" Ron took his wife's hand and led her towards the elevator.  
  
"I've had a lot of time to myself in the past three days," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well, you look gorgeous." Ron smiled down at his wife as they boarded the elevator. Hermione finally smiled at him. "This way, my dear." He grinned at her again and lead her to an already waiting taxi outside of the hotel.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ron was out of the car opening the door for Hermione and taking her hand yet again. They had stopped in front of a rundown old pub that used to be somewhat like the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You made me dress up for… this?" Hermione saw the twinkle in Ron's eyes as he smiled at her and lead her towards the door.  
  
"You ready?" Ron opened the door. Total blackness.  
  
"Wow, how very… inter-" She stopped mid-sentence because then the lights were turned on and people jumped out of their hiding places.  
  
"HAPPY THIRTEENTH ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Oh my gosh… Ron… you knew about this and kept quiet?" Hermione flashed a big grin up at her extremely tall husband.  
  
"I planned everything, with Brenna's help of course." Ron was prepared for the worst as he mentioned Brenna's name, but to his surprise Hermione looked even happier.  
  
"That's why you with her!?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Did you seriously think I would cheat on a beautiful thing like you?" Ron smiled at the guests who had already started to dive into the food and dance on the dance floor located in front of the band.  
  
Hermione blushed and kissed her husband. A few people who spotted this clapped. Hermione and Ron both turned red. Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny eating in a corner and she ran over to greet them.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione hugged her best friends and smiled at the couple.  
  
"How was the honeymoon, Hermione?" Harry asked glancing at Ron who was busy talking to one of his Quidditch teammates.  
  
"Interesting." Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled remembering that Ron had, after all, spent all that time with Brenna just to set up this extravagant party. "By the way, how was your honeymoon?" Hermione smiled at Ginny who was turning a light shade of pink at the question.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful." Harry smiled down at his new wife and then looked back to Hermione and spotted Ron coming up behind her and smiled at his best friend/brother-in-law.  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" Ron came over and hugged his sister then shook hands with his best friend. "How is everything?"  
  
"Just great, Ron." Ginny grinned at her brother.  
  
"How's married life, Harry?" Ron looked at his best friend.  
  
"Better than I expected." Harry smirked at Ginny.  
  
"I came over here to ask if you two would mind if I stole my wife away for just one minute." Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Standing near him, Hermione could smell his cologne and smiled as she glanced around at all the beautiful decorations.  
  
"So, how do you like it, Hermy?" Ron looked down at his wife with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Nothing could be better. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. You have no idea what women go through when they are quite sure their husband is cheating. It's hell… no, if possible, it's worse than hell. And I never should have falsely accused you, but girls like her…" Hermione trailed off as Ron had already taken her hand and started to head for the door. Hermione started to protest. "Ron, this is our party. We can't just leave?" Hermione looked around at the guests who were obviously enjoying themselves. "Oh look, Ron! There's Fred and Angelina… George and Katie… Oh and your parents are here! We can't just leave!" Hermione started to pull him back, but he was much stronger.  
  
"We can see them anytime. We leave in two days, Herm. I think we should make the most of it." Ron smiled back at her as they walked out into vacant sidewalk to wait for a taxi.  
  
"I love you, and I always will, but no more Missing In Action Ron Weasley please, and from now on when you go to meet Miss Waters I would like to be there, just to make sure." Hermione smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~THE END!!~~~  
  
~~A/N~~ Well this part of the trilogy is over anyway. I think I'll write one more. It's going to be called Packages! First chapter is now uploaded!More conflict in the next one, I promise! It should come soon! Don't forget to R&R I love your comments! If you've got ANY ideas for me please email me! originalnancydr3w@hotmail.com! Once again, I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
